Cuanto estas dispuesto a perder?
by Keiko Akatsuki
Summary: Por una apuesta perdida, ahora Sasuke debe ser esclavo de Naruto y Kakashi por 1 año! Que pasaria si nuestro inocente Naruto ya no lo fuera? y si Kakashi deceara poner en practica nuevas tecnicas? NaruxSasu KakaxSasu Por fin entra SasUKE! xD
1. Prólogo

Wolas!!!

Bueno… que decir? Pues este es mi primer fic en esa pagina así que no sean tan duras conmigo, si?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y de Sasuke. Si fuera mío Naruto seria mi adorado hijo y estaría casada con los hermanitos Uchiha (con los dos)

Atención: este fic es yaoi y contendrá Lemmon mas adelante así que si no te gusta pues vete de aquí y si eres fan de Sakura también porque le enviare algunas indirectas muy directas de odio XD

**Prólogo**

**-y entonces Sai me dijo... jajajajajaja**

**-vamos, que te dijo?**

**-es que... jajajaja**

**-este ya no puede beber mas, estas tan ebrio Naruto-dobe**

**-pues claro que no! Sasuke-teme!**

**-claro que si, admítelo, no podrías beber mas sake -** el también estaba pasadito de copas **- seguramente he bebido mas que todos**

**-eso es mentira, yo les gano a los dos**

**-como mientes Kakashi-sempai, estas anciano, es imposible que nos ganes a nosotros que somos jóvenes fuertes y hermosos**

**-eso lo dirás por Sasuke y no por ti, cierto Naruto?**

**-pues mas por mi que por Sasuke... pero la verdad es que también estas bastante bueno -** le tomo el hombro y lo atrajo hacia si. Sasuke se dejo hacer

**Se encontraban en un bar de la aldea bebiendo hace mas de una hora sin parar, Sasuke y Naruto habían vuelto de una larga misión como Ambus y fueron a celebrarlo con su ex-sensei**

**-ya bájale Naruto ¬¬**

**-a que? a tu pantalón? jajajaja** - Sasuke se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba

**-no dobe, cálmate...**

**-oh.. se ven tan lindos juntos - les dijo Kakashi -** lo pasaron bien en la misión **solos?**

**- 1.La misión no fue un viaje que quisiéramos hacer 2.No fuimos solos, fuimos con nuestro escuadrón - **le dijo Sasuke rápidamente

**-Es cierto...bueno, no importa, otra ronda mas!!** - le grito Naruto al camarero. Este les sirvió enseguida **- hagamos una apuesta, el que bebe mas sake hasta caer gana!**

**-me parece razonable, cual será el premio?** - pregunto Kakashi

**-el que pierde tendrá que ser esclavo de los otros dos por todo un año** - les dijo Sasuke seriamente imaginándose a Naruto sirviéndole el desayuno en la cama con traje de mucama xD

**-haaaai! **

**Los 3 tomaron las botellas de sake sin molestarse en servirse en un vaso. Se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a beber a ojos cerrados, Kakashi y Naruto pararon a la mitad para ver como la botella de Sasuke que estaba entre los dos se vaciaba rápidamente. Al terminar, Sasuke soltó la botella, miro a Naruto y se desmayo (Kei: no, no es que el chico sea feo xD)**

**-ya sabemos quien es el perdedor, no? -** Kakashi sonrió a Naruto mientras veían como Sasuke se resbalaba por la barra. Lo sujetaron entre los 2 y lo llevaron hasta su casa. Debía amanecer bien al otro día

**Tenía mucho trabajo con sus dos nuevos amos**


	2. Cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar?

Wolas!!

Por fin el primer capitulo de mi historia que parece que les gusto por los reviews que me llegaron, de verdad que no pensé que fueran a llegarme tantos xD

Bueno, eso, mejor dejo ya de dar la lata y me pongo a escribir

Disclaimer: Naruto es mi hijo e Itachi mi actual marido, se los robe a Masashi Kishimoto-sama hace un par de meses y ahora vivimos los 3 felices en casa, a excepción de los gemidos que se escuchan en la noche de la pieza de Naruto, creo que no invitare mas a Sasuke a dormir xD

Atención: este fic es un NaruxSasu – KakaxSasu. Contiene yaoi y en un futuro Naruto se va a tirar a Sasuke y Kakashi también así que no lo leas si eres morbosa y tus valores se ven sumamente afectados (que conste, tengo 13 años, soy mucho menor que lo que la mayoría piensa! Muajajaja)

Los capítulos aquí van a ir escritos por ordenes, ya que nuestro Sasukito va a ser el esclavo

**Orden 1 – Cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar?**

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y le dieron de lleno en la cara. Abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo desistir.

Todo le daba vueltas, todo le molestaba, era una sensación indescriptible

**-…tiene que ser… nunca he estado tan borracho…** (Kei: así es Sasukin xD)

Trato de recordar la noche anterior y le llegó a la mente la imagen de cuando bebían sake, recordó la apuesta y el premio

**-pues ya veo que no soy el ganador** – ya vería como arreglar eso, seguramente nadie lo había tomado en serio. Se sentó como pudo en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, primero la ropa interior, los pantalones, sandalias, camisa…

Fue al baño igual como se vistió, lentamente y apoyándose en las murallas.

Cuando llegó le dieron nauseas dando vuelta el estomago. Se sentía horrible.

**-Toc-Toc-**

Para peor, ahora había alguien en la puerta que seguramente no se iría fácilmente

**-Sasuke!!! Estas ahí?!**

-**el dobe… vaya día** (Kei: pero si solo son las 8:00 Sasuke!)

**-Sasuke!! Estas??**

**-que si! –** le dijo como pudo mientras trataba de incorporarse nuevamente **– pasa por la ventana de la habitación** – no le daba gana abrirle la puerta

Al segundo el rubio estaba dentro de la casa buscándolo. Sus gritos, porque lo que hace Naruto no es hablar, es gritar, se escuchaban por toda la casa, retumbaban en la cabeza de Sasuke y ya lo estaban hartando

**-dobe! Ya va siendo hora de que me encuentres! –** le dijo saliendo del baño apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, Naruto se acerco a el para comprobar que lo que el pensaba era cierto

**-así que tenia razón! Acabo de ganarme una cena en el Ichikaru! n.n**

**-cállate, Naruto…** - se tomo la cabeza y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina seguido por Naruto que iba fresco como una rosa **– que haces aquí?**

**-perdiste la apuesta, Sasuke-teme, ahora eres mi esclavo n.n**

**-si? **

**-pues claro! Y de Kakashi-sempai también** (Kei: sempai porque ya son AMBUS) **tienes que hacer caso de todo lo que digamos o deseemos **

El moreno iba de mal en peor

**-por un año completito!**

Se sentía morir

**-tendrás que obedecer todo lo que te digamos!**

Ahora mas que nunca deseaba que Itachi estuviera ahí para matarlo.

**-"es mi idea o la pared se esta moviendo?"- **todo le empezo a dar vueltas

**-SASUKEEE!!!**

**

* * *

****-estas bien?**

**-eh?**

**-que si estas bien**

**-yo? Por que lo dice?** – se incorporo en la cama

**-por que hay alguien que necesita la cama, abajo Uchiha** – le dijo la enfermera, Sasuke se levanto y salio de la habitación

**-SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!! –** un chicle humano le salto encima xD

**-Sakura… el chico debe respirar, no lo mates que debe servir, en un año mas si quieres puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero antes es mió!** – abrazo a Sasuke por detrás casi sacándole la cabeza

**-suéltame, Kakashi! –** Sasuke se soltó y lo miro extrañado **– por que rayos estoy aquí?**

**-por que estabas tan mal por la borrachera de ayer que cuando fui a verte a tu casa te desmayaste y te caíste golpeándote la cabeza, eres un idota, Sasuke-teme**

**-cállate Naruto-baka ¬¬**

**-bueno, aun es temprano, vamos a comer? –** dijo Kakashi

**-bien, Sasuke pagara mi comida** n.//

**-y la mía también!**

**-el que? Por que tengo que pagar yo? ò.ó**

**-por que eres el esclavo - **dijeron Naruto y Kakashi al mismo tiempo

**-oh, kuso!**

**-eh? Me perdí de algo?** – preguntó Sakura sin entender de que hablaban

**-si de perderse cosas se trata, Sakura, tu escribiste el libro** – le dijo Kakashi

**-bueno, vamos a comer!**

**-si! Sasuke-kun paga! n.n –** dijo Sakura, los 3 se voltearon a verla

**-le dijiste que viniera, Kakashi?**

**-no, fuiste tu, Naruto?**

**-no, yo no fui**

**-y quien dijo que yo pagare por ti? ¬¬** - Sasuke la miro con enojo

**-eso es porque me amas, Sasuke-kun, no es necesario que lo escondas mas, todo el mundo lo sabe!**

**-que eres una vaca que ha subido de peso? –** dijo Naruto al oído de Sasuke, este se partió de risa, pero claro, interiormente ya que los Uchihas no demuestran esas cosas xD

**-pero…**

**-chao Sakura!** – los 3 se fueron de ahí y la dejaron sola

Llegaron al Ichikaru, Kakashi y Naruto comieron como cerdos, Sasuke vio sus billetes con alas irse con el viento y lloro interiormente (Kei: muajajajaja)

**-su cuenta **- le dijo la encargada cuyo nombre no recuerdo en el momento xD. El número era de 5 cifras O.o (y eso que es un puesto en la calle)

**-TTTT pero… tengo que ser yo?** - sacaba lentamente el dinero

**-me da lastima, lo ayudamos? –** dijo Naruto al ver como el dinero era sacado y sacado de la billetera. Kakashi asintió, se acercaron a el y le quitaron la billetera sacando todo el dinero **– mejor así, no tienes que sacar de a uno **

El día termino, el dinero se fue y Kakashi ya se había ido a su casa

**-Sasuke… necesito que vengas conmigo** – dijo Naruto

**-que quieres dobe? ¬¬ robarme mas dinero?**

**-nada de eso, solo te voy a utilizar esta noche, quiero verte** – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se acerco a Sasuke, este intento retroceder pero Naruto lo tomo por el hombro **– hoy no dormirás**

* * *

Muajajajajajaja!

Ahí esta la conti que me salio bastante corta, es que ando con falta de imaginación este día, me hace mal no comer (Nota mental: debes comer para pensar pervertidamente)

Agradezco mucho sus reviews!

**Devil-Alm-Uchiha: **pues yo también espero que progrese mucho . La verdad este es mi primer KakaxSasu xD

**miyabi kaminari : **muchas grax! Pues nuestro sexy esclavo va a pasar por muchas cosas, obviamente y… pues este no es mi primer fic, es el primero que subo a la pagina xD

**issue: **oh si!! Pobre de Sasuke! Hay que ver lo que le van a hacer este par de pervertidos a nuestro Sasukin! Y… pues para mi también es interesante escribirlo

**nohely: **pues aquí esta la conti!, espero que te haya gustado, muchas grax!

**Apiskuld: **pues Kakashi-san le hará muchas cosas a Sasuke y Sasuke le hará muchas cosas a Naruto xD. Sasuke esta menos aguantador porque... vamos! Se bebió una botella de sake de un trago! Además ya estaban bebiendo antes

**lady Sesshoumaru: **pues a mi también me encanta ver a Sasuke de uke!! Me gusta verlo débil, muajajajaja. Otra cosa… me gusto el nombre de Naru! "Naru-solcito-chan" kawaii!! Lindo nombre para mi hijo!

**girl-uchiha: **pues le hicieron una trampa bien fea xD.. pero.. a quien no le gusta ver a Sasuke sufrir /padecer algún mal? Es mas, cuando sufre o cuando se excita es cuando mas bien se ve… que como lo se? Pues eso es un secreto xD

Bueno chicas, hemos llegado al final del capi! La verdad es que me salio muy corto pero es lo que tenia esta tarde, cuando mi cabeza se digne a funcionar de nuevo pondré la conti

Nos vemos!!

Bye!

Dejen reviws!!


	3. El arte de la perfeccion

Wolas!!!

Las quiero tanto! se han portado tan bien conmigo TT-TT

Les agradezco mucho los reviews dattebayou!

Abajito se los respondo n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto es mi hijo y se lo quite a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, si quieres algo con el tendrás que hablarlo conmigo y luchar con Sasuke que es su koi n.n

Atención: el fic es yaoi, shonen-ai y todo lo parecido a amor entre hombres xD en el futuro contendrá Lemmon, si eres morbosa pues no continúes leyendo, si eres menor de edad también. No quiero que te conviertas en una copia mía, pervertida y menor xD (ejem... tengo 13 ..)

Pues sin mas que decir las dejo con el siguiente capi, espero les guste mucho!

* * *

**Cuanto estas dispuesto a perder**

**By Ks (o Keiko Akatsuki n.n)**

**Orden 2: El arte de la perfección - Problemas**

**-y que te hace pensar que YO seré tu esclavo, Naruto?** - Sasuke retrocedió alejándose de el contacto del rubio, Naruto sonrió

**-y que es lo que hiciste ahora? has sido nuestro esclavo durante toda la tarde, eres nuestro sirviente por todo un año**

**-por que? **

**-por que perdiste la apuesta que tu mismo dijiste, es que no lo recuerdas?** - Sasuke lo sabia perfectamente **- ahora se bueno y ven conmigo n.n - lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo**

**-y que quieres? por que tengo que ir?**

**-por que te necesito esta noche, ya te lo dije, hace tiempo que deseo hacerlo contigo, he intentado con Sakura-chan, con Kakashi-sempai, con Gaara y...** - Sasuke se imaginaba muchas cosas (Kei: con las palabras que lo dice, te entiendo Sasukin n.n**) - ahora quiero intentarlo contigo n.n**

**-y lo dices así nada mas?** - intento soltarse pero Naruto seguía empujando de el en dirección a su casa - **y que es lo que buscas exactamente? "rayos, Naruto es gay . "**

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra, dos voces se escuchaban en el fondo, una luz iluminaba un cuerpo que se encontraba en una extraña posición mientras que otro estaba casi a dos metros alejado observándolo con mucho detenimiento.

Cruzaron las miradas, uno un tanto sonrojado por su situación, el otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción

**-es... estas listo?** - dijo intentado moverse pero unas cadenas al rededor de sus brazos se lo impidieron

**-no, falta un poco, no te muevas, si?**

**-pero... duele... -** se encontraba arrodillado, semi-desnudo y encadenado al techo, una vista no muy digna para un Uchiha **- Naruto... me esta doliendo**

**-solo un minuto mas, Sasuke, si? se que debe doler** - lo miro con una sonrisa, Sasuke intento sonreír a pesar del dolor, era demasiado, la posición en que estaban sus brazos había hecho que dejara de sentirlos hace unos minutos y ahora comenzaban a dolerle los hombros y la espalda **- bien... termine n.n**

**-haz terminado? **- levanto la vista para encontrarse con Naruto, casi sobre el, soltando las cadenas **- ahh! -** sus brazos cayeron pesadamente sobre sus costados, intento levantarlos pero le dolían demasiado

**-estas bien?** - se puso a su nivel **- no intentes moverlos, te dolerá mas** - lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente. Sasuke se dejo hacer **- lo siento... hace tiempo deseaba hacerlo. Duele mucho?**

**-no... no duele tanto** - su cara decía lo contrario **-puedo... puedo irme ahora a casa?** - se puso de pie

**-pues claro que no, es tardísimo! no, esta noche dormirás aquí conmigo n.n -** Sasuke mal pensó pero Naruto lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones **- ven al cuarto**

**-Naruto... de verdad pienso que debo irme** - los gestos del chico zorro lo estaban asustando. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes **- emm... debo irme**

**-adonde vas ¬¬, te dije que hoy dormirás aquí**

**-Naruto, son las 5 de la mañana y...** - bostezó **- debo dormir algo**

**-por lo mismo, debes dormir aquí n.n** - le tomo una mano y lo llevo a la habitación. - **tu acuéstate y duerme, no te preocupes de nada, ya hiciste suficiente con lo de hoy -** Sasuke se sentó en la cama, Naruto se sentó a su lado **- todo bien?**

**-si... claro **- bajo la mirada - **Naruto...**

**-si?** - el rubio volteo a verlo

**-no quiero ser esclavo...**

**-ya veras que no seré tan duro, te aprecio mucho y no quiero que nada te pase, ya bastante sufrí para que volvieras y ya que te tengo aquí...**

**-no me refiero a eso... no tengo problemas con lo del dolor... es...**

**-humillante? créeme, se lo que es la humillación "toda mi vida" no te preocupes, nadie aparte de nosotros lo sabrá** - se levanto y apago la luz **- buenas noches... sueña conmigo**

**-¬¬**

**-esta bien... no sueñes conmigo, jejejeje** - tomo una frazada y se durmió sobre el sofá del cuarto. Sasuke durmió en la cama

**++Al otro día++**

**DING-DONG -- (el toc toc es en la casa de Sasuke xDD)**

**-humm... quien es? -** Naruto se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que había detrás

**-ES CIERTO QUE SASUKE UCHIHA ES SU SIRVIENTE PERSONAL??**

**-TENEMOS RUMORES DE QUE ES SU ESCLAVO SEXUAL, ES CIERTO?**

**-que rayos pasa aquí?! **- les pregunto Naruto a todos los que habían ahí con micrófonos y cámaras de televisión **- que diablos están diciendo??**

**-ES SASUKE UCHIHA SU AMANTE??**

**-el que??!!!!** - esta vez fue Sasuke que apareció tras la puerta detrás de Naruto con el cabello desarreglado y restregándose los ojos **- que mierda dicen?!**

**-COMANDANTE UCHIHA, ESTA MANTENIENDO RELACIONES DE CARACTER SEXUAL CON UN MIEMBRO DE SU ESCUADRON AMBU?? **(pero que reporteros tan cara dura xD)

**-de primeras, que mierda hacen ustedes aquí?!! **- Sasuke parecía enojado, mientras que Naruto estaba un tanto intimidado por el tono de voz que el moreno usaba

**-hoy en la mañana nos han llegado reportes a todos los noticieros de que usted, Sasuke Uchiha es el esclavo de Naruto Uzumaki y Kakashi Hatake, es eso cierto?** - pregunto un tipo con gafas y un micrófono en la mano

**-pues...** - Sasuke no sabia que decir

**-claro que no!**! - Dijo Naruto por el Uchiha - **quien les dijo semejante estupidez?!**

**-La jefa del hospital de la aldea, Sakura Haruno**

**-Sakura... -** dijeron por lo bajo los dos Ambus

**-por favor, respondan, es cierto lo que ella nos dijo? **

**- claro que no! ahora váyanse!! **- Sasuke cerro la puerta en la cara a los periodistas que a los 5 minutos se fueron resignados

**-que haremos? Naruto!! **

**-eh? -** el rubio estaba como ido **- que pasa?**

**-nos descubrieron, que hacemos?**

**-debemos hablar con Kakashi, el seguro sabrá algo que hacer**

* * *

**-pues la verdad no se me ocurre nada...**

**-vamos Kakashi! debes tener alguna idea!** - le decían los dos buscando ayuda en el mayor. Ya se hacia de noche y no sabían que hacer

**-pero si no se nada! es la verdad!** - les dijo el ninja copia seriamente **- pero la apuesta no se deshace por ningún motivo!**

**-cierto! -** dijo Naruto con el puño alzado

**- ¬¬U y entonces?** - pregunto Sasuke

**-pues... solo nos queda negarlo todo** - les dio Kakashi como solución **- ya se hizo tarde, deberían irse a casa**

**-pero...**

**-váyanse, ya salio la ultima edición del Icha Icha y tengo que leerla**

**-y tiene que ser de noche? no puedes hacerlo de dia como antes?**

**-no, esta edición es interactiva** (Kei: allá lo que ustedes entiendan por "interactiva" - risa pervertida-) - dicho esto los hecho de su casa

**-bueno... me voy a mi casa** - Sasuke dio un par de pasos pero Naruto le tomo la mano - **que pasa ahora?**

**-debes venir conmigo, quiero hacerlo de nuevo** - una sonrisa diabólica se formo en su cara

**-pero... me duele mucho ¬¬U**

**-ayer dijiste que no te importaba el dolor, ahora ven conmigo** - lo empujo nuevamente por los hombros. El rubio iba muy feliz, Sasuke bajo la cabeza resignado

Lo mismo se repitió esta vez, las cadenas en los brazos, el dolor, la misma distancia pero ahora fue una distinta posición. Al terminar Sasuke volvió a tener los brazos y las piernas adoloridas. Naruto le dio las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

En la otra habitación iluminada por los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana se podían divisar dos grandes lienzos con unas hermosas pinturas. En la esquina inferior derecha de un había una nota que decía:

**"Siento que en ti he conseguido la perfección.**

**Una pintura de mi mas grande y mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Con cariño**

**Naruto Uzumaki"**

* * *

weeeeeeeeeee!!!

I feel so goooooooood!!

Por fin pude terminar el capi y termino mi tiempo sin imaginación!!

Me siento sin ganas de nada cuando no la tengo pero por fin la recupere!! - da saltitos por la habitación y se detiene viendo su póster de Sasuke y Naruto, babea por unos minutos y recuerda que aun esta subiendo el capi - ahhhh.. wiii!!

Bueno, grax por los reviews, de verdad que me siguen sorprendiendo siempre n.n

Sorry que no les agradezca a cada una pero es que se me va el tiempo n.nU

Quiero agradecer a:

**lady Sesshoumaru , Apiskuld, nohely, Tami-sama, issue, Grayse, Astralina **

Sugerencias, reclamos, ideas, comida, cartas bomba y Sasuke's sin ropa, todo será bien recibido (los Sasuke's sin ropa con los brazos abiertos y las pier... también n.n)

eso fue por este capi, espero verlas pronto!

un beshote para cada una!

See you in the next chapter

Bye!

PD: lo de los Sasuke's sin ropa va enserio ¬¬


	4. Descubriendo sentimientos

Wolas!!! Siento el retraso pero es que las vacaciones me han salido muy movidas y... pues no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Mil disculpas a las que han estado esperando la conti, de verdad que deseaba ponerla pero... bueno, en fin, aquí esta y ahora solo les queda decirme su opinión. Nos vemos al final!

Algo me falto por decir antes, lo que esta entre comillas "…" son pensamientos, si? n.n.

Inner: no crees que es un poco tarde?

Kei: mejor tarde que nunca xD

**

* * *

**

**Cuanto estas dispuesto a perder**

**By Ks (o Keiko Akatsuki)**

**Orden 3: Descubriendo sentimientos que creías no tener**

**-que no!!**

**-que si dattebayou!**

**-que no!**

**-que no!**

**-si!!**

**-no!!**

**-que si!! kuso!, Naruto, me engañaste! . . No pienses que me pondré eso!**

**-pero.. Sasuke, es una orden de tu amo, tienes que obedecer! **

**-no me pienso poner esa ropa! es... es... diminuta!! Minúscula! **

-**pero es una orden, anda, entra en la habitación y te la pones, si?** - Sasuke tomo la ropa y vio a Naruto con ojos de rabia y a la ves suplicantes - **oh, vamos... no pongas esa cara... ya vas a ver que la ropa te va a quedar divina, si? -** lo empujo un poco hacia la habitación pero Sasuke se resistió **- no te pongas así que ahora mismo voy a la televisión y les digo que es cierto que eres mi esclavo ¬¬**

**-¬¬ eres un... **- vio a Naruto a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no debía decir nada a el chico. Uno era por miedo y lo otro por que no se podía enojar con el (Kei: les ha pasado que por mucha rabia que tengan no se pueden enojar con alguien?? xD) Naruto vio como Sasuke se daba la vuelta y se imagino como saldría. Muchas ideas pervertidas cruzaron su mente (Kei: hmmmm Sasuke con ropa pequeñita... al final les dejo el link de la imagen si es que me acuerdo XD)

Sasuke entro en la habitación y Naruto fue a sentarse a un pequeño sofá que había donde pintaba. Vio las últimas pinturas de Sasuke que había hecho y se sintió satisfecho.

El moreno llevaba mas de una semana en la casa de Naruto con esas "intensas sesiones de arte" (Kei: no se malentienda, dije "ARTE" y solo eso hasta ahora ¬¬) que ya habían terminado por acostumbrarle los brazos y las piernas. Naruto tenía la extraña idea de siempre ponerlo con cadenas y en posiciones bastante extrañas. Por otro lado, ambos planeaban como hacer caer a la peligrosa que los había delatado frente a la prensa. Por eso, las largas charlas que mantenían con Kakashi se extendían hasta altas horas en la noche

**-Na-Naruto...**

**-eh? estas listo? - **se levanto y se acerco a la puerta de la habitación para ver salir a Sasuke. De paso tomó la cámara digital - **Sasuke, estas listo?**

**-hn, si** - giro el pomo de la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio y su cámara listos - **no me hagas ninguna fo...**

Click

**-foto ¬¬ vamos, dame aquí!** - se lanzo sobre Naruto a quitarle la cámara pero el rubio se lo impidió y en el camino le tomo tres fotos mas **- Naruto...**

**-pero que sexy... dattebayou. Ven, las cadenas te esperan** - una extraña sonrisa se dibujo sobre su rostro mientras lo tiraba hacia su pequeño estudio donde estaba el sofá antes mencionado y las cadenas, junto a todas las pinturas y lienzos de Naruto

Sasuke salio con un pequeñísimo short (Kei: si les dejo la imagen me van a entender) que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y con su típica camisa azul cuyo nombre no recuerdo en este momento (inner: no era algo con "h"??)

**-siéntate ahí** - Naruto lo sentó en el sofá y tomo las cadenas. Sasuke lo miro nuevamente y bajo la mirada.

**-otra vez mas...**

* * *

**-y que es lo que haremos con Sakura?**

**-pues... aun no tenemos ni idea, dattebayou** - el rubio miro al Uchiha, este negó con la cabeza **- tienes alguna idea, Kakashi?**

**-pues... creo que si usamos a Sasuke como ceñuelo...**

**-no! eso nunca! yo no pienso... **- los otros dos lo miraron cómplices - no me miren así! yo no voy a ser ceñuelo para nada!

**-Sasuke... vamos, es para hacer caer a Sakurita... ella fue la que nos delato y la que te tiene escondido en mi casa. Ya vamos para la segunda semana dattebayou**

**-pero... no quiero ¬¬**

**-es una orden** - le dijo Kakashi

**-me ---- en la orden!** - se levanto del sillón y se fue a la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

**-... sabes que hacer?** - pregunto Kakashi viendo la puerta cerrada pero dirigiéndose al rubio **- de alguna manera hay que convencerlo. Lo haces tu o me lo llevo yo a casa**

**-no! déjamelo por este mes, después veras tu lo que haces con el!** - dijo un poco enojado - **ahora, Kakashi, tienes que irte **- el peli-plateado se levanto y fue a la ventana

**-lindas pinturas, podrías regalarme una n.n** - y desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto fue a la puerta de la habitación y la golpeo levemente

**-Sasuke? estas ahí?** - pregunto, aunque sabia que la respuesta era obvia, el moreno no salía de la casa por miedo a que los medios lo acosaran nuevamente

Al otro lado de la puerta Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en la pared mirando hacia la nada. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y la poca luz que entraba era la del ocaso (Kei: que rápido pasa el día, no?)

**-"no es justo... no es justo**..." -pensaba mientras miraba a la pared del frente. **- "no es justo que yo tenga que pasar por esto.. es humillante. Es que no se dan cuenta... Naruto..."** - abrazo sus rodillas y bajo la mirada. Quedose así un largo rato. Casi una hora, hasta que la puerta se abrió con lentitud entrando un poco de luz que provenía del pasillo. Sasuke levanto la mirada y vio al rubio frente a el con cara de preocupación

**-estas bien?** - se sentó a su lado y lo miro. Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia la nada **- lo siento... no fue nuestra intención dattebayou... Sasuke?** - el moreno había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto **- que pasa?**

**-...- **el rubio pasó un brazo por el cuello de Sasuke y lo atrajo más hacia si. Sasuke apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto sin saber bien lo que hacia **- Na..Naruto...**

**-hmm?** - el rubio paso una mano por el cabello negro de Sasuke y comenzó a masajearlo

**-no...No pares** - cerro los ojos. Naruto paro en el momento en que Sasuke hablo **- que haces?** – abrió nuevamente los ojos

**-Sasuke...** – le tomo la cara entre sus manos **– de verdad... pienso que eres… eres…**

**-dime… que soy **- "rayos… creo que yo también soy un poco homosexual . …. Bueno, un poco no, mucho!" **– cerro los ojos esperando que Naruto lo besara**

**-eres… un degenerado mental dattebayou!!!!** – le grito. Sasuke se corrió hacia atrás sorprendido **– en que mierda estas pensando, animal!! ¬//¬**

**-que es lo que estabas haciendo, entupido!** – Sasuke se sonrojó. **– me deje llevar por tus acciones, baka ¬¬**

**-si, claro, ahora todo es mi culpa. Quien fue el que se tiro sobre mi??! Eh? Vamos, dime! **– ahora si, Sasuke no sabia que decir

**-ehhmm… yo...?**

**-eso, fuiste tu! –** se levanto, se arreglo la ropa y antes de salir de la habitación se escucho un **– pervertido…**

Sasuke se quedo vestido y alborotado en el suelo sin explicarse bien lo que había pasado. XDD

**++Al otro día++**

-oye… degenerado – Naruto golpeo la puerta – vamos, levántate que tenemos que ir a hablar con Kakashi

Nada

**-Sasuke?! Estas ahí?**

Nada

**-donde te metiste, Sasuke?** - entro en la habitación que estaba completamente oscura pese a ser las 10 de la mañana **- Sasuke?**

El mencionado estaba sentado en la cama

**-no... No puede ser...** - decía entre susurros

**-que te pasa? -** se acerco a el. Sasuke levanto la mirada y se sorprendió

-**aléjate! sal de aquí** - se levanto de la cama y empujo a Naruto hasta la puerta **- no entres, no te acerques a mi!!**

Empujo a Naruto y cerro la puerta. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba afuera nuevamente fue cuando volvió a golpear la puerta

**-Sasuke? que te pasa?** - un papel salio de la puerta. Naruto lo tomo y lo leyó

**"Déjame solo, no voy a salir hoy. No me molestes, no toques la puerta. Sasuke**"

**-eh?** -"ahora si se chaló ¬¬U"- Bien! no te molestare "quizás que es lo que esta haciendo ahí adentro este... pervertido" **- dio la vuelta y se fue**

**++Dentro de la habitación++**

**-no... No puede ser... no es cierto...**

**-sabes que es cierto, no lo niegues -** dijo una voz en su interior (Kei: dejémoslo como un inner, si? n.n)

**-no... es mi amigo!**

**-pero, tienes que admitirlo, Sasuke**

**-no**

**-si, admítelo**

**-no!**

**-vamos, di que si. Lo cierto es que..**

**-A MI NO ME GUSTA NARUTO!!!**

**-si te gusta**

**-no me gusta ¬¬**

**-piensas en el? **

**-si**

**-es tu mejor amigo?**

**-mm... si**

**-lo quieres?**

**-bueno... si, es mi amigo, no?**

**-tu primer beso fue con...?**

**-Naruto**

**-cuando te fuiste de la aldea y cuando regresaste. Quien fue el mas feliz?**

**-Naruto**

**-tu fuiste feliz con eso?**

**-si**

**-sabias que el azul y el naranjo son colores complementarios?**

**-a que viene eso? ¬¬U**

**-no importa. Has sufrido por el?**

**-un poco... cuando estaba en el sonido lo... extrañaba mucho...**

**-entonces... te gusta**

**-mierda... ME GUSTA NARUTO!! TTTT**

**-así se habla, Sasuke, ahora corre y díselo**

**-no es para tanto, una cosa es admitirlo, otra es confesarlo ¬¬**

**-bueno, bueno... ya lo admitiste. De algo sirvió toda la noche que hablamos** - era cierto. Sasuke no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche **- bueno, ahora vas a salir?**

**-no, ya le dije a Naruto que no saldría ¬¬**

**-trágate tu orgullo alguna vez y sal de aquí. Me da frió ¬¬**

**-yo no tengo frió**

**-baka, tu eres yo ¬¬**

**-ahhh.. es cierto, jeje. Pero no voy a salir**

**-ay... Sasuke ¬¬ saldrás de aquí, si?**

Luego de una larga e interesante conversación entre Sasuke y su inner con variados vocablos. Entre ellos el: "no saldré" y el "lo harás, no seas idiota" Sasuke salio para encontrar la casa vacía

**-y ahora?** - miro a todos lados y no había nadie **- Naruto no está...**

Después de revisar la casa completa decidió ir a darse una ducha. Fue a la habitación y se desvistió. Se puso una toalla al rededor de la cintura y abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró a Naruto en la ducha con la cortina sin correr

-...- Naruto

-...- Sasuke

Se quedaron mirando un momento. Sasuke miro a Naruto de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en ciertas partes que le llamaban la atención (Kei: piensen en modo pervertido. No creo que le mire precisamente los pies o las rodillas xD)

Naruto por su parte miraba fijamente a Sasuke a los ojos y seguía con las manos en la cabeza donde se había estado lavando el cabello. Ambos estaban inmóviles. Así unos minutos. El agua corría

**-hmm... hola Sasuke**

**-hola**

**-que necesitas?**

**-venia a darme una ducha**

**-yo acabo de entrar así que tendrás que esperar**

**-ah**

**-pero si quieres puedes entrar ahora**

**Estaba Naruto jugando con el? O de verdad le decía que podían ducharse juntos?**

**-como?**

**-entra, no veo el problema** - siguió lavándose el cabello

-"y después le dicen a uno que es el pervertido ¬¬" **Estas bromeando?** - le pregunto incrédulo

**-no, por que?** - Naruto lo decía como si fuera algo muy normal (Kei: si supiera lo que esta pensando Sasuke xD) **- vas a entrar?**

Sasuke lo pensó un poco y pensó en las posibles cosas que podrían suceder aquel día. Después de todo, el no era el único pervertido en casa

* * *

Según lo que tengo ya del próximo capitulo va a ser un Lemmon asi que... bueno, espero que se pasen a leerlo n.n 

a los reviews no la puedo dejar ahora por que como les dije arriba estoy un poco corta de tiempo ..

Muchas gracias a:

LaEriel 16, aiora-chan, Apiskuld, nohely, Astralina, lady Sesshoumaru, Agate Malfoy

Bueno, se les agradece que hayan dejado un review TT-TT Y no importa que no tengan Sasuke's sin ropa, yo me conformo con la imaginación (que da para mucho, les diré xD) Asi que…. Nus vemos!!

El proximo es Lemmon!

Bye!

Pd: la imagen me la pueden pedir en mi msn mejor si? n.n

es: sakuma12hotmail

ahi les paso la imagen n.n


End file.
